


Mercy's Mushed-up Mind

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: August Batch 2019 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Brain Fucking, F/F, Intelligence Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Sombra steeps to some desperate measures as she tries to make her hands on Mercy's Staff.





	Mercy's Mushed-up Mind

**Author's Note:**

> For Theacds.

"Alright, Doc. Let's go over this one more time. What's the genetic sequence that's needed to access that healing staff of yours?"  
  
Within some shadowy room stood a Hispanic woman decked out in dark colors as well as a few touches of purple, currently using her precious time to peer down upon a blonde Swiss whose firm glare seemed to indicate that she wasn't willing to play ball.  
  
A loud and aggravated sigh escaped the extravagantly dressed operative as she tapped her fingers against her lips. "You know you're at our mercy, Doc. Just tell us what we need to know, and you can go back to doing awful things again. Maybe even resurrect another loved one while you're at it." The skull-adorned hacker, Sombra, was starting to run out of patience as she drummed some of her fingers up against her thigh.  
  
"I've told you already, Agent of Talon. You're not getting a word you can use out of me, and killing me will just waste all the time you spent trying to pin me down." The Doctor, otherwise known as Mercy, smiled just a little as she reminded the younger operative of who was really in charge of the situation when push came to shove.  
  
Only for the Hispanic woman to laugh at the insinuation that she was working with somebody. "Really, Doc? You think Talon's the one that wants that stupid staff of yours? Please. I'm the one who wants it. Who knows, maybe I'll sell it to the highest bidder and see what chaos they use it for. Always a fun few weeks seeing what common criminals do with tech that they don't rightfully understand. Worst case scenario, I install my own failsafe and I'll be the one making sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."  
  
The blonde shrugged her shoulders as she leaned back in the chair she was tied to. "By all means, we can keep going all day. All week, if you prefer." Her firm resistance was admirable in some aspects, but it was more than enough to make Sombra consider any alternative route to getting the information she desired from Mercy's little genius brain. Of course, like any good hacker, she had plenty of ways to get around resistance, whether it was verbal like the doctor's or physical like most of Talon's own defenses.  
  
"Say, Doc. Tell me what this is, if you would be so kind?" Sombra asked as she hoisted up a peculiar looking helmet. The helmet had a strange looking shaft bolted onto the top, with a slot near the bottom of the metallic tube that would let it slide inside of the helmet...  
  
"I... Do not know, actually. What is it? Another one of your weak gimmicks that ends up fizzling out under scrutiny?" Mercy shot back, only for the helmet to get secured atop of her head preventing her from seeing much of anything in front of her due to the solid visor where her eyes would be.   
  
"Oh, just some black market brain-breaking machine. Nothing too special. Heck, I bet such a powerful and smart doctor like yourself will have no trouble at all trying to resist its effects. Of course, if I'm proven wrong, I'll get to happily take that little sequence from your brain once it's made into a nice mush. Sounds quite fun, doesn't it?"  
  
Once Sombra gave the explanation, she could almost feel the scorn and disappointment from the blonde despite the direct line of sight that she now had. "You're insane." Mercy remarked as she closed her eyes, preparing herself mentally for the assault that the helmet would inflict upon her. Worst case scenario, she'd end up with a mild headache after all was said and done... well, that's what she thought, anyway.  
  
She certainly didn't expect the sensation of something being shoved into the top of her head, almost like a cock, before it pulled right back out. "Hhhhwahhh..." Not even a second after, a little trail of drool was starting to run down the side of her face. She frankly seemed pleased to have something phallic stuck into her brain, whether the rod actually sunk into her thinker was a different matter that didn't need to be discussed at the present time.  
  
"Well well, that's a nice cry from those red lips of yours, Doc. What's the matter, can't keep your thoughts in order?" Sombra chuckled as she tapped the tip of her pointer finger right against the blonde helmet-wearing soon-to-be-bimbo's chin. "Or do I need to play 20 questions with you to make sure you're still in there?"  
  
"Ssshhhhuuut..." Mercy gurgled out as she tried to recover any semblance of her proper state of mind, only for the 'shaft' atop of the helmet to 'shove' back into her pink thinker, making her moan rather loudly. It felt like her mind was being fucked into a paste, but she knew that it couldn't possibly actually be happening. She didn't have a hole in her head for the shaft to enter, so it all had to be mental. That's right, it was all a trick of the mind.  
  
She could totally ignore the wet sensation of something pink and thoughtful running down her shoulders, yeah...  
  
"Ooo, your eyes aren't looking too great, Doc. Tell me, what's two plus two?" The Hispanic hacker laughed as she watched the former genius struggle to focus on her face, evident by the way her eyes darted all around in such a slow manner. It was actually kind of adorably useless, so much so that Sombra gave her little nose-tip a poke just to focus those wandering eyes down on her finger.   
  
Once the doctor's eyes had focused on her captor once more, she tried to speak up, but she found her mouth overflowing with saliva. No doubt instinctually produced due to all of the pleasure currently running through her funny little body. Shame she was still tied down to a chair, maybe she could have some fun later when that dumb hacker lady decided to leave. "Twoooo plus twooohhh... Threeeee..."   
  
Immediately, Sombra launched into a bout of laughter as she could plainly hear the intelligence leave the Swiss slut, further evident by the silly and proud grin on Mercy's mug. "No, you stupid Swiss, it's four. Like the amount of IQ you've got left in that mushy bean of yours."  
  
Before the doctor had a chance to shoot back in a slurred way like she had previously, she felt the 'shaft' hammering into her mushy paste of a brain, causing her to giggle rather absentmindedly. What was she even thinking about? Probably something funny, otherwise she wouldn't be a giggly mess. So she just kept on giggling, her resistances wearing down bit by bit.  
  
"Oh hoho. Doc, what's with the giggling. Did you go all loco on me? Can't have you going loco too early, you still need to tell me about the DNA sequence for that staff of yours, before I can let the machine finish you off." Sombra reminded herself of the mission at hand as she gently slapped the blonde's face to try and bring her back to at least the slightly bit of intelligence.  
  
"DNA... D... Nooooo, you're not taking my staaaaff. It's miiiiine. No dumb hacker lady's gonna have my healy staff." Her words were simplified as much as possible, but there was surprisingly still a little bit of resistance left in that broken and beaten brain of hers. Admirable, if not amusing for how little she was actually worth at this point.  
  
Sombra shrugged her shoulders as she tapped the shaft atop the helmet, giving it one last push. The Doc clearly needed to be relieved of her brain, otherwise she wouldn't even come close to giving her what she needed.  
  
Mercy's expression following the last thrust into her brain was downright orgasmic, and obviously so given the massive trail of feminine cum that was starting to pool at the feet of her chair. The pink think-liquid that poured out of her ears added to the pile on the floor, letting her look that much more brainless than she already was. If Sombra was lucky, this was the time to ask...  
  
"Okay then, Doc. You've barely got any of that there smart stuff left in ya. So, how about that staff of yours. What's the DNA sequence to activate it?"  
  
The blonde blinked a little as she just stared forth at the Hispanic lady, giggling slightly. "Staff?"  
  
The hacker grew exasperated as she walked over to a corner of the room before walking back and pulling the helmet off the blonde, showing her the staff that she usually used to heal her teammates. "This, Doc. What's the DNA Sequence?"  
  
"Whaaaazza DNA sequence, pretty lady?" Mercy chimed in a ditzy way, giggling as she tilted her head after being asked the seemingly simple question. It was then that the potential side effects of proverbially brain-fucking a genius out of every speck of intelligence sunk into the Hacker's mind, and not a moment later did she realize she had nobody but herself to blame for the lack of a prize at the end of all of that.  
  
Sombra's palm could not meet her own face any faster.


End file.
